Kaname Tōsen
Kaname Tōsen is the former captain of the 9th Division and a villain from Bleach. Beginning Aizen's Plan 100 years before the series, Tōsen was 5th seat of the 9th Division and was sent with his captain, Kensei Muguruma and other division members to investigate mysterious disappearances. Soon afterwards, Tōsen and the others were alerted to a Hollow attack and took on a large Hollow with Kensei destroying it with his Shikai. The captain then ordered his men to contact central command, requesting a 12th Division researcher and then made them set up camp for the night. Kensei concluded that if something was attacking the Shinigami, they’d eventually go after the Seireitei and they had to make a stand before that. Tōsen asked the captain what he should do and Kensei asked him to come along to search the area. Later, the blind Shinigami was standing guard when the 6th seat, Todo Gizaeimon, returned from his mission to the 12th Division. Tōsen said he was late and he apologized, then he offered to relieve the 5th seat of duty. However the blind Shinigami said it was unnecessary as the three of them could now keep watch. But suddenly the 9th Division members were attacked and seemingly killed by an unknown assailant. That assailant was actually Tōsen, killing his fellow seat members and subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members with his Bankai. Shinji Hirako, the captain of the 5th Division, asked Tōsen why he had turned traitor and was shocked to be answered by his lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen said the blind Shinigami wasn’t betraying anyone, he was faithfully following orders. He then ordered Tōsen to finish off those left, who critically injured lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. The blind Shinigami was suddenly attacked by Shinji and Hiyori, who were in mid-Hollowfication, and he leapt away. Tōsen asked Aizen what to do and he ordered him to finish the 5th Division captain off. He fought Shinji, only to eventually be smashed into the ground and he apologized to Aizen, who told him it was fine and decided to finish off his former captain himself. Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrived to stop Aizen, but he used a Kido to allow him and Tōsen to escape. Some time after this, Kenpachi Zaraki killed the 11th Division captain to take his rank. Ever since that day, Tōsen regarded him as a demon that only sought to cause chaos and that would break the peace of the Soul Society. The blind Shinigami went on to become the 9th Division captain, becoming a mentor to the Shingami who’d become his lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. One day when Hisagi was leading a field lesson for freshmen Shinigami, the group was attacked by a host of Hollows. This occurrence made him scared to the point that when he was afraid of unsheathing his sword. Tōsen just said that was why Hisagi had to strive to be a seated officer and that power was not the most important thing for a soldier, but rather a heart that knew its limitations. Later, Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Aizen went to visit Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo. When they arrived, a Hollow attacked Aizen, but the blind Shinigami stepped in and cut it down. Baraggan then welcomed them to his palace, Las Noches, and Tōsen noted he found it funny the Vasto Lorde Hollow called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace. Baraggan just stated that he ruled all of Hueco Mundo and the sky itself was his ceiling, then Aizen told Tōsen not to start a fight. He then asked the Vasto Lorde Hollow to join him, but he laughed and said there was no one higher than him. Baraggan ordered his army to attack the trio.Aizen showed the Vasto Lorde Hollow the power of his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, revealing his army was decimated. Baraggan attempted to attack Aizen, but Tōsen and Gin held their swords to his throat as their leader finally got the Vasto Lorde to give in. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bleach Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Criminals Category:Captains Category:General Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Healing Factor Category:Most Wanted List Category:Hidden Power Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Portal Opening Category:Magic Users Category:Black People Category:Soul Reapers Category:Blind Category:Deceased Category:Pacifist Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Spy Category:Killed In Action Category:Vengeance Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army Category:Ichigo Kurosaki Rogues Gallery